Female Knight
The Female Knight (女騎士 Onna Kishi) is a priestess of the Lakeside Covenant and one of the Hero's battle companions. She moved into Demon King's mansion and teaches swordsmanship there. Appearance The Female Knight has long blonde hair, which is usually shown in a plait. She has blue eyes and freckles. She has been shown wearing different outfits. Her covenant outfit consists of a plain grey dress, which reaches her ankles. Personality Synopsis History Female Knight became a knight at the Lakeside Convent, where she learned her swordplay and prayers. A prodigy, she learned them far faster than anyone else, and came to believe that she possessed incredible strength. After meeting Hero, however, she was blown away by his strength and realized how powerless she was compared to him. Introduction Arc She reunites with the Hero by accident much to her surprise, as no one had news from him since he left for the Demon Realm. Despite failing to get a proper explanation from him, she joins the Crimson Scholar's efforts to improve Human society by teaching swordsmanship to her students. Retaking Aurora Island Assault on Gateway City As Central's forces attack Gateway City, Female Knight and Aide attack the Third Holy Crusade's supply lines and attack some minor commanding officers to weaken the Logistics Corps. Because of the Archbishop's orders, all of the troops were deployed on the front lines, instead of having some guard the rear as per Royal Prince Marshal's instructions. While Marshal was en route to rendezvousing with the Logistics Corps, Female Knight and a mixed group of Lakeside Knights and demons attacked. Female Knight herself challenged Marshal directly and clashed swords with him. When he attempted to have the priests bind her down, she broke through their spell, but decided to pull back and leave the rest of the fight for another day. After meeting up with the Southern Army, Young Soldier urges her to head straight to Gateway City after they see that the walls had been breached. Final Battle Female Knight accompanies Hero and Demon King into the Tower of Light. However, along the way, she senses Archer's death at the hands of the approaching Archbishop. She then urges the two to go on without her, as she stays behind to confront the Archbishop. In their duel, she eventually emerges victorious, but is heavily injured in the process. However, she survives the encounter and joins Hero and Demon King in the unknown world. In her epilogue, she is listed as missing in action. Abilities Hero's Technique: Rock Wall Reflector: A technique in which the Female Knight creates a wall made of rock to defend herself. Enhanced Swordsmanship: The Female Knight has demonstrated considerable skill with a sword; this being proven when she is shown to be able to cut a sword into multiple pieces with ease. Relationships She has strong affections for the Hero, in where she begged the Hero on bestowing her to become a knight of his own. She is often seen competing against the Demon King for the Hero's heart Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans